Fan:Cody Chiseng
is a fanfictional character in the Digimon Mighty Squadron series. He is a new member of the DigiDestined who replaces Taylor. Biography Digimon Mighty Squadron Cody first meets the DigiDestined teens when saving a baby along with his friends Liam & Zoe. The three of them live in Hiroshima & are visiting Tokyo to represent Hiroshima in the Team Ninja Competition. Because of his skill as a martial artist, Cody becomes an immediate target of Tactimon, & along with Liam & Zoe, ending up kidnapped & thrown in the Dimension of Despair, along with their favorite Hiroshima teacher, Mr. Wakao. Luckily, the DigiDestined come to rescue them just in time, but not before Cody, Liam, & Zoe discover the DigiDestined's identities when Alex & Maggie have to give Nicky his digivice after Nicky fights with the Serpent of Darkness, & when Nicky's identity is revealed, Maggie & Alex pull out their own digivices, seeing no further harm in doing so. Cody, Liam, & Zoe are later taken to the Command Center to meet Seraphimon & are sworn to secrecy. Cody (along with Liam & Zoe) eventually move to Tokyo permanently. Cody is chosen to replace Taylor as the partner of Tyrannomon after Taylor, & his fellow DigiDestined Carly & Spencer, are selected to attend the peace conference in Geneva, Switzerland. In addition, he becomes second-in-command of the team. In Season 3 of DMS, Cody goes through one of the most disastrous events for a DigiDestined when the Thunder Digimon are destroyed by SkullSatamon & his band of Digimon, thus also destroying the original Dinosaur Digimon & damaging the DigiMemories beyond use. Cody later gains new DigiNinja powers of the Ape. As a DigiNinja, he can perform slide-teleportation, the decoy suit trick, & other DigiNinja powers. Also, like the other DigiNinjas, he gained powers unique to his animal: In Cody's case, enhanced strength & the ability to quickly climb up surfaces. Cody also gains the ability to control Apemon, as well as Yowiemon. He was also later granted the power to give his Digimon the Metallic DigiArmor. The DigiDestined later manage to get the Zeo Crystal, but want to make sure that Barbamon can't get it again, so the DigiDestined split it into five sub-crystals & send them to different points in history. Barbamon then turns back time using the Orb of Doom, turning the DigiDestined back into children. The DigiDestined soon recruit the Aqua Warriors to fight in their stead. Nicky had then creates a device which will restore them to their old selves. He uses the DigiMemories as a power source, testing it on himself. This works, but it allows MadLeomon to capture the DigiMemories & Tactimon destroys them. Movie When the Command Center is destroyed, Cody, along with the rest of the DigiDestined are forced to teleport to Phaedos in order to retrieve the Great Power with the last remaining power of the Command Center, to the dying Seraphimon's protests. Once there, he & the other DigiDestined meet Mervamon, who once learning of their mentor Seraphimon's plight, helps them tap into the power of the DigiNinja, where Cody learns that in him is an animal spirit waiting to be released - that is, the Ape. As DigiNinja, he & the DigiDestined travel to the Monolith in order to retrieve the Great Power. Though waylaid by the Gatekeepers, Cody & the others manage to access the Monolith, which also bears the Ape symbol among its many creature emblems. It is here where Cody gained the power of Apemon. The Digimon return the DigiDestined's powers & Cody finds his digivice back in the palm of his hand. Digimon Zeo Cody's quest for his sub-crystal takes him back to China, where he meets a young boy who is actually a younger version of his grandfather. The sub-crystal turns out to be the maw of a near active volcano. With some climbing equipment, Cody retrieved the crystal before the volcano erupts. Bidding farewell to his grandfather & the village, Cody is the first to return to the present with his crystal. All the DigiDestined return with their sub-crystals, save Zoe, who chose to stay in Africa & help save the animals there; she sends a young girl named Laura in her place. When he returns back to his adulthood the second time, Cody & the others have to escape the doomed Command Center from a planted bomb by SkullSatamon & MadLeomon. From the wreckage, the DigiDestined find the Zeo Crystal & the entrance to the Digi-Chamber, where Seraphimon & Kokuwamon are still alive. However, a new threat to Earth comes in the form of King Drasil & his Machine Empire. With their old powers destroyed, the DigiDestined have to harness the Zeo Crystal for new powers to battle the empire. The Triangle sub-crystal allows Cody to summon Sphinxmon. During this time, Cody faces a new set of villains & adventures. He also becomes fast friends with Laura, along with helping her adjust as an adult (as she was a child when she first arrived). Cody takes up an interest in baseball, which Drasil once uses to get rid of him. When Drasil & the Empire start getting stronger, Cody & the DigiDestined are assisted by the mysterious Three Golden Digimon. At first, Cody & the others assume Nicky is the partner of the Three Golden Digimon (as Nicky retired). When the Three Golden Digimon's powers are threatened, as Nicky can't take on the powers, Cody's predecessor, Taylor Kyoda, comes back to assume the powers. With Taylor as the partner of the Three Golden Digimon, he also takes over his second-in-command title; Cody soon begins to feel left out & also feels he is being replaced by the DigiDestined he replaced, as everyone seems to want to do something with Taylor instead of Cody. Trying to prove his worth, he attempts to take on King Drasil by himself. It is only afterwards he realizes he is an important part of the team, as well as a friend to Taylor. Cody loves to have fun & enjoys going to dances, carnivals, mystery parties, luaus, & hanging out at Hojo's. He is more than willing to join in a scavenger hunt, helping in clean-up projects, & even become an stuntman in a sci-fi movie. Cody likes to challenge his brain as well. He attempts to teach a chemistry class, enjoy computer science & botany classes & going to museums & learning about other cultures. Cody is a guy with a big appetite for life (& food) & keeps his energy going by staying active physically. He enjoys working on his karate, running with the guys, playing volleyball, football, snowboarding, & even doing splits. Cody also channels his energy by becoming a lifeguard. It's with this enthusiasm towards everything, that during a practice match, Cody throws himself into a kick & wounds up landing & causing his spine to go further into his back, hurting him. While he recoups in the hospital, his friends are facing a new danger & Seraphimon has to recruit a new DigiDestined. Cody never begrudges the fact that he is unable to become the DigiDestined. Instead, he is relieved that his era of being a DigiDestined is over & that's he's being replaced by his young friend Trevor. After seeing his friends off at graduation, Cody opens up his own Karate School. After many years in service as a DigiDestined, Cody is enjoying his post-ranger life teaching karate.